


Radiance of Attraction

by Playa_Playa



Category: American Football RPF
Genre: Black Character(s), BlackReader, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mermaid!Reader, No Angst, korean drama inspired, love..i think', seems unfinished...could probs write a full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playa_Playa/pseuds/Playa_Playa
Summary: Where Odell finds a mermaid...The reader is a mermaid and (celebrity) is her soulmate and she follows him around. She enters the human world to follow him. she tries to adjust to the human modern world.





	Radiance of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> When she is the water talking to other mermaids and animals, it's not in any language since she doesn't know any human language. 
> 
> \- inspired by a Korean drama about mermaid falling in love with a human.
> 
> \- talks about death and suicide so yeah.
> 
> \- I didn't want to give death a gender but there was no other way.
> 
> \- she turns back into a mermaid when she is submerged in water for 5 minutes.
> 
> \- I actually watched some NFL because of him, but it was just him catching. I live in Australia so I don't know a single thing about it. 
> 
> \- I found out that Jarvis and Odell used to be on the same team. So yeah.
> 
> \- at the time of writing, i thought i was so deep but I guess not.

Endless turquoise and royal blue. Floating in the void free of gravity. Never calmed, yet steadily still. Motion constant and continuous crushing force. As raucous as a tiger and just as dangerous as one. It snatches lives without a glimpse. The ocean is something she loves, something she respects. She understands its beauty and its dangers. She knows the rhythm of the sea, it's in her blood.

The golden streams of radiance into the wondrous blue. Smiling at the warmth on her golden scales and brown glowing skin. She lies on the plush seaweed cot. Staring at the endless aquamarine above and the vivid fishes that swim by in schools while she lies here. Solo, single, solitary and alone. The waves as her only love. 

The sluggish ocean motion rapidly changes into a fast rapid movement. The once calm school of fish changed to frantically swimming. She quickly swims out of her cove with the intent of knowing what's going on. (Y/N) swims as fast possible to the surface of the ocean. The once soft, meek waves turn into strong, ferocious waves as the ocean recedes from the coastline of a small island pulling life with it. 

Her eyes widen with shock and fear. She dives down into the water and back into her cove. (Y/N) grabs her favoured gold bracelet with white pearls. Before leaving her cove she grabs rocks to hide her cove from others and repeats a protection charm. It is not safe to stay in coves when there is a shift in the Earth's energy.

Schools of colourful fishes were nowhere to be seen. Dodging rocks and plants that were taken by the strong current. (Y/N) moves her tail fast to avoid being swept by the brutal currents. A rock that is taken by current bashes into the skull of the golden-tailed mermaid. 

Ripples of pain instantly flood her body. The intense feeling of survival with light floating sensation confuses her. She needs to continue to swim and swim fast but she isn't able to. Her eyes begin to shut but she forces it open. (Y/N)'s eyes shut again but this time it doesn't open. The strong currents take her unconscious body with no hesitation. Pushing her body up, down, left and right with no remorse. 

(Y/N) opens her eyes realising the once cruel ocean has now become calm. Bruises and cuts painted (Y/N)'s body leaving her in pain lying on the ocean floor. She can clearly tell that she isn't in the part of the ocean as she was before. Vigorous currents must have brought her different part of the sea.

Getting her bearings back, (Y/N) swims to the surface wincing at ache all over her body. Confusion sets in her, she rapidly spins around hoping to see something familiar with. As she turns around and she sees a male sitting on the edge of the cliff.

_____ _____

Death.

He is always there, ready to take you into his cold arms and snatch the life in you away. He is someone people should fear. He feels no remorse or guilt. Death cannot grasp sentiments, he doesn't have the heart for it to beat nor the eyes to cry. He is the Reaper of anything good, or so that's what people believe. He is the start and the end of the cycle called life. Though many fear death, the cold caress of Grim Reaper seems so inviting to Odell.

He often asks himself why he wasn't afraid of dying like he used to be but it was a lie. Odell is scared of dying like every other human. Survival is written into every living things' brains. A person who jumps off a bridge with intention of dying will still fight off death as much as possible, try to reach to the surface of the water until their own body gives up on them. 

'Am I being a coward? Is this my escape from my responsibilities and problems? Is this truly what I want?', Odell's thoughts are bombarded by such questions. He didn't know it was too late for these questions to be answered, he could feel hands push him. His perception of time distorted, Odell felt like time was slowing down. He feels like he is flying. Odell shuts his brown eyes while few tears drip from the corner of his eyes.

The shock of the pain only registering when he is sinking closer to the bottom of the ocean. Odell knows that he will be meeting the cold embrace of the Reaper; the cold embrace of the water. 

Water.

It is said to be the meaning of life but also the taker of life. Most mysterious powerful force who not only have great control of the marine life but to the life that is on the land; humans. It helps destroy cities and create new land.

Opening his eyes, he sees a beautiful woman with a golden tail in front of him. Odell truly thinks now he is dying by the sight of a creature never seen of before. She grabs his arms and pulls him closer to her before capturing his lips with hers.

_____ _____

Odell wakes up spitting out water and heaving loudly on the soft yellow sand. He looks around and instantly stop when he sees naked gorgeous woman unconscious lying right next to him on the sand. He couldn't lie about the slight tightness in his crotch region. Odell can see all the bruises and cuts that she has all over her body and sees a beautiful golden bracelet on her right hand. He gets up planning to leave and he knows he can't just leave her like that. 

All his clothes are wet but he knows there wasn't a better solution. He pulls off his wet grey hoodie and puts it on her. His pounding headache making his thoughts disoriented. 

'How did I manage to survive that fall? Who pushed me? Who is she? Why is she naked?', Odell thinks. He picks her up and groans at the long walk to his car. Odell knows that this is going to look wrong and messed up. He can imagine what would happen if he just left her lying on the beach unconscious and naked.

_____ _____

(Y/N) eyes flutter open to show bright light gold eyes which stands out from her brown skin. She looks down and is baffled by what is covering her. She sits up and looks around at the bedroom. Dark walls and curtains with wooden furniture. She sees the photograph of her love and who she is assuming his family. 

Odell walks back into the room noticing the girl who looks at the family photograph on the side table. He sits on the side of the bed where she laid. She turns her head toward Odell and gazing deeply into his eyes. The beauty and intensity of vibrant golden eyes take Odell's breath away for a few seconds. 

"Are you okay?", Odell asks wanting a response but all he got was silence. It seems like she didn't understand what he is saying. 'Did she not speak any English?', Odell thinks. 

Odell asks, "What's your name? I'm Odell Beckham." Once again she doesn't respond and clearly doesn't know what he is talking about by the look in her vibrant eyes. Odell couldn't stop himself from rubbing his face thoroughly at this situation. He thinks,'There's a woman who I just met, that cannot speak nor understand human interaction. This woman has no ID or anything to clarify who she is or where she comes from. She must be suffering some type of medical thing like amnesia or something.'

A soft small hand moves his hands away from his face. She gives him a small smile and he couldn't help but give a slight smile back. Odell pulls away from her making her pout and helps her off of the bed. She follows him downstairs to the kitchen. On the kitchen counter laid two plates of bolognese pasta.

Odell tells her to sit on the chair beside him. (Y/N) stays intrigued by the plate of food in front of her. Aroma of the bolognese pasta making her mouth water. She grabs the fork awkwardly and tries to scoop up the pasta only getting a few in her mouth and the other ones fall back on to the plate. Odell tries to contain his melodious laughter but finding it nearly impossible. (Y/N) only smiles brighter at his laughter. He grabs the napkin and cleans up sauce around her mouth.

Odell says while showing how to do it himself, "It's like your from another world. So hold it like this and twirl your fork around." (Y/N) follows the instructions and smiles sweetly at Odell. He couldn't deny the fact she looked amazing and sexy in his shirt. He thinks as he eats, 'Maybe she is a blessing in disguise.'

After dinner, Odell walks into the living room and throws himself into the couch. (Y/N) meekly follows behind him and sits right next to him. Odell shifts to the right, not liking the non-existing space between both of them. She moves again closer to Odell, he just signs and throws his arm over her shoulder. 

He grabs the television remote and puts on the first episode of Game of Thrones. Odell only started watching this because his friends were bugging him and it was getting hard to escape spoilers. He looks towards (Y/N) loving her expressions to the scenes display on the tv screen. To him, she shows childlike innocence to everything and it was kinda cute. All those bruises and cuts seem to disappear.

(he still doesn't know her name.)

After getting four episodes in, Odell knows he had to go to sleep for work tomorrow. He looks at (Y/N) sprawl on the floor intently watching the television. It didn't seem like she wanted to stop anytime soon. With a silent yawn, he walks off to his bedroom to go to sleep.

Odell feeling thirsty gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen. Suprise to see the living room light on, Odell goes into the living room to see what's going on. (Y/N) is still awake watching Game of Thrones on the floor. Odell says, "What are you still doing up at this time?" He grabs the remote and turns it off before escorting her to bed.

It's an ordinary morning, no birds were chirping and golden light still streams from the gaps in the curtains. Odell rubs his eyes and yawns. He sits up and randomly looks around his room before yawning once again. After having a shower and getting dressed, he walks to the kitchen making a bowl of cereal. 

Hearing a loud high pitch scream from the bathroom, Odell drops his bowl on the counter before running to the bathroom. (Y/N) standing on the bathroom counter wrapping her hands around her body. Her eyes were getting glossy and she is shivering with fear. Odell looks at her confused and she points at a daddy long leg spider. He pulls off his slip on and throws it at the spider; killing it instantly. Odell looks at her again but she still is frightened out of her wits. He thinks, 'I should bring her to my bathroom.'

_____ _____

Odell left for work as the owner of Beckham Publishing leaving (Y/N) alone in his big house. He prayed to God that she doesn't break anything. (Y/N) wonders around his house, she stumbles into a room full of bookshelves that contain many books. There is a brown wooden desk full of sheets of paper 

Her fingertips lightly graze the outsides of the many hard-cover books on the bookshelf. She didn't know what these were but she is still so interested in them. Her eyes widen when she sees the big thick book which she didn't know was a dictionary. Pulling it out of the bookshelf, she opens it and looks at the written words not knowing what they are. 

She touches the words and to her, it was like she was finally understanding everything. Every word she touches, it is like it printed into her mind and she could understand what it means. Taking the dictionary with her she sits in the comfy armchair with a throw on-blanket and continues to touch the words.

_____ _____

He felt guilty or you could say he felt like a pervert. Odell was truly attracted to her, the woman he found naked near the ocean and he was even more attracted because she wore his clothes. Odell knows that she is beautiful and very sexy. He knew he couldn't act on those feelings considering the fact she has a child-like innocence and naive about life. 'Considering the rating of Game of Thrones is it really right to let her watch it, ' Odell thinks.

Walking through his hallway looking for her, just to find her taking a nap in the armchair with the close dictionary on her lap. He shakes his head at the scene in front of him as he knew this would happen if she spent most of the night watching Game of Thrones. Odells shakes her shoulders trying to wake her up for dinner. She slowly opens her eyes which still take Odell's breath away by its beauty.

She gets up and follows Odell to the kitchen. He just brought some take out because he didn't want to clean today after a tiring day at his job. He needs to remember to get a new assistant since the one he has now is incompetent. The door shutting has already fueled his flames because he knew who it was and what the person wants. 

"Nigga, you got food?" Jarvis shouts from the doorway. Odell rubs his face and sighs. Jarvis walks into the kitchen and his eyes widen when he sees the short woman behind Odell. This is certainly a surprise to Jarvis, he knew in the past two years once in awhile Odell did get around with hoes but him letting one sleepover is hard to believe.

"She's the woman I met at the beach, she didn't have anywhere to go and she couldn't speak a-"

She cuts him off and says with a beaming smile, "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." Odell's face changes into shock hearing her voice as his eyes widen and his jaw drops. 

"I'm Jarvis Landry, a world-renowned writer." He says holding out his hand and she shakes his hand. When she tries to pull away, he takes her hand and gives it a kiss. Odell can feel the bubbling anger though his face shows a different story. 

Dinner contains Jarvis petting his own ego in a way to attract (Y/N) but she didn't understand what he was doing or implying. She was too busy look at Odell, admiring his features and finding the true meaning to handsome; to her, it is his face.

_____ _____

Odell grabs her hand and pulls her along through the boutiques. He knew he couldn't take her wearing his clothes any longer, she didn't often wear pants with his shirt and considering she has no panties it wasn't easy for him. Her beauty is astonishing and seeing her bare legs doesn't make it any better.

Blonde woman behind stares at Odell as they enter the boutique and (Y/N) instantly tense. The woman eyes widen in shock after seeing the colour of (Y/N)'s eyes. She didn't like the way she was staring at him, Odell is hers and no one else. She will fight every hoe that comes her way planning to steal Odell from her. Odell says, "I'm Mr Beckham, I ordered a room earlier."

The woman tells them to follow him to the room and she adds extra sway with her hips while walking. Odell doesn't pay her any attention and whispers into (Y/N), "When we get home we can watch more episodes of Game of Thrones and Power."

She recently got addicted to this shows and has been picking up some bad behaviour from the television shows such as fighting and swearing. Odell doesn't mind swearing but hearing it coming out of her mouth makes him laugh. So he now watching it with her to prevent misunderstandings. Her frown changes into a big smile at his words.

They have already got her some bras and panties. When they enter the room, Odell sits on the chair and motions for the clothes to come out. (Y/N) goes to the changing room and changes into the outfit. She comes in a tight black dress which screams clubbing. Odells feels his jeans tighten once more and he nods. The next outfit is baggy and creates the theme of hippie and indie. Odell shakes his head and (Y/N) goes back to the changing room. She changes into a casual but sexy outfit.

"I can't believe Mr Beckham is spending money on this ugly chimp when he can have so much more," The blonde loudly whispers to get (Y/N) hear her while she talks the other ladies. "Since he's alone now it should be easy to get him now."

The blonde leaves the changing room with (Y/N) hot on her heels. When she gets close she drops down and sweeps her legs. The woman falls straight to the ground and faceplants. Odell just watches this scene happening to try to hold back his laughter once again. Odel pulls her up and says, "Send all clothes that look like and also some formal dresses. Thank you, we should be going now."

Odell drags (Y/N) by holding her hand. He didn't expect that to happen here out of all places. To him, that was the hottest thing he has seen and he knows he will need a cold shower once he gets home.

_____ _____

_____ _____

Odell leans back on the shower wall while pumping his cock slowly. Imagining her moans and tight wet heat surrounding his shaft. Containing his groans as much as possible. Cold showers aren't doing anything anymore. Its been two months since (Y/N) came into his life and instead of the longing of Death; it changed to the longing of (Y/N). The more cold showers the less effective it has got. He has never felt so deeply attracted to someone before. Feeling his edge coming soon, Odell pumps faster trying to get his satisfaction. Odells quietly groans as his seed spills load after load on the shower floor but wishes it was inside (Y/N) instead.

After showering, Odell lying dressed on his bed staring at the mundane ceiling. Maybe this attraction to her has gone too far or maybe he had to act on it or get rid of it. (Y/N) comes in basically bouncing in glee for no reason whatsoever. Seeing Odell's sadness she pounces on top of him and gives him the dorkiest smile. Odell pretends that he is getting angry by furrowing his eyebrows but soon breaks out into a smile.

He rubs her sides before leashing a full attack on her. She slight screams before laughing loudly and trying to move away from his hands. Odell manages to flip them over and is now on top of her. (Y/N) can feel the top of her ears get hotter as she stares at Odell's face.

At first, she loved him for being her soulmate and how she wasn't lonely anymore. Now, she loves him for the type of person he is, how he not only treats her but the people who surround him. This is the type of love she never knew she will ever feel but she was still clueless if her love requites. 'Someone wouldn't buy clothes for someone they didn't like, would they? But I kinda did force my self on him. Maybe he hated me wearing his clothes which is why he brought me some. The clothes are expensive -does he like me or not?' (Y/N) thinks.

The soft feeling of his lips against hers, take her by surprise and make her eyes widen. (Y/N) moves her hand behind his head and pushes him closer to her, deepening the kiss. When the need for air became too much, they pull away from each other and smile.

No explanation was needed, no explanation was given and the same with a title of their relationship. They understood each other and that is clarification enough.


End file.
